Are we in the One Piece World?
by LoveAce
Summary: What happens when 4 friends with different personality transport to One piece world..Follow Ayumi, Kagami, Hasae and Matsu on their journey to come home..but on the way, they met their love and enemies, a whole new friends and also a heartbroken lady.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story. The story is about 4 different girls name Ayumi, Hanae, Kagami and Matsu. This story is about how they were transported to the One Piece World and their journey to come home; will they find love, enemies or both?**

Ayumi POV

My friends and me were riding our bicycles to the park. "Let's have a race, whoever is the last, will be a rotten egg!" Kagami said. All 3 of us nodded, "Get ready and GO!" I shouted. We race to the park, Kagami overtake me, Hanae and Matsu. Kagami is good at cycling, she won first place for the cycling competition last year. We finally reach the park. Hanae was the last, "Gami-chan, unfair, you are good at cycling!" Hanae said. _Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. _My name is Ayumi Saezi, I am 18 years old. Even though, we are 18 years old, my friends and me are so immature. Oh yes, let me introduce my friends, this girl who tied her hair ponytail is Kagami while this short hair girl is Matsu and the _otaku, _Hanae. They are retarded like me!

Kagami POV

I asked my friends to race with me just now because I knew that I would win the race. _Wait a minute, let me introduce myself. _My name is Kagami Ihiuna, I am 18 years old too. I love to eat, even though, I eat a lot, I would never gain weight. When I was around 14 years old, I always dream about my prince charming. I always want a guy who can cook and protect me at the same time but the most important his not a jerk and a pervert! Anyway, I'm good at cycling. Ayumi is good at swimming while Matsu is good at swords fighting and Hanae is good at drawing anime or manga.

Matsu POV

Stupid Kagami! _Ok, don't get mad, Matsu. Now go and introduce yourself. _My name is Avua Matsu, I am 18 years old. My friends usually call me Ma-sensei or Matsu, only random people call me Ayua or Matsu. I just hate the name Ayua, I just don't know why I hate it. Ok, we usually call Ayumi by the name of Yu-Yu while Kagami , we usually call her by the name of Gami-chan and Hanae, we call her Ha-otaku.

Hanae POV

I'm so bad at cycling, _anyway, let me introduce myself. _My name is Hanae Ayona, I am 18 years old. My hobby is reading anime or manga and I will also draw them. That's why they call me Ha-otaku. I just hate outdoor activities. Precisely, I am much more smarter than them. Matsu failed 5 times in a row last time while Ayumi failed 2 times and Kagami only failed 1 time. Even though, I teach Matsu a lot of times, she still failed. _Wait, did I just saw that!_

**What did Hanae saw? **

**Personality**

Ayumi – Fun, retarded, crazy, can be serious at times and always care about the ones she love.

Kagami – Fun, retarded, crazy, daydreamer and always think fast when she and her friends are in danger

Matsu – Fun, retarded, crazy, fierce, bad temper, loves to argue with Hanae and thinks about other people feelings before she say something but sometimes she doesn't care.

Hanae – Fun, retarded, crazy, smart, otaku and always freaked out fast.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Old Musical Box**

Kagami POV

"Gami-chan, look at that!" Hasae shouted, "What is it?" I asked. Hasae pointed at an old building, there's a small antique shop. "Come on! I want to go, Gami-chan!" Hasae said, Hasae dragged me there. We went inside the shop leaving behind Ayumi and Matsu. The shop was fill with antique stuffs, _so boring. _I didn't know that Hasae likes antique stuffs. Hasae dragged me further inside, she pointed at something shiny.

Hasae POV

I pointed at the shiny thing, "What is that?" Kagami asked, "Let's see!" I said. I quickly take the shiny thing and it is a musical box. The musical box looks new but it is old. "I want to buy this" I said with a smile, "Go buy, if you want it" Kagami said. "But one problem…I don't have any money to buy this" I said. After I said that, Kagami do the face palm, "Fine, I will give you the money" Kagami said, "Yes, thank you!" I shouted and I straight away hugged her. "How much is it?" she asked, I look at the back of the musical box and it costs 200 yen. "Its 200 yen" I said, "Are you kidding me or what?" she said, "I'm not kidding!" I said. "Shit! I only have 100 yen" she said, "Oh no, how am I going to buy this pretty thing?" I said, "I got an idea, let's go back to Ayumi and Matsu, so that we can borrow the money from them" Kagami said. I put the shiny thing back where it came from and straight away go to Yu-yu and Ma-sensei.

Ayumi POV

"Isn't is amazing if we can sail the sea!" I said, "Oh, whatever, is actually nice when I become the best swordsman in this world!" Matsu said, "How could you be the best swordsman when you are a girl, idiot!" I said. "I can, not only boys can be swordsman!" Matsu shouted. "Hey look! There come Hasae and Kagami!" I said, "Where did you two retarded go?" I ask. "We went to the antique shop, over there!" Hasae said while pointing at the antique shop. "Then, why didn't you guys tell us, we want to go too, you know" Matsu said, "Then, lets go!" Kagami said. We left our bicycle at the park and went to the antique shop. _OMG! This place is cool, I can buy some antique stuffs for my project. _"Yu-yu, look at this! Isn't this musical box looks nice?" Hasae asked, "Wow, it's so nice!" I said. "How much is it?" I asked, "Is 200 yen!" Hasae said. "Go and buy it" I said, "But there's one problem, I have no money to buy this but Kagami only have 100 yen" Hasae said. _I got 500 yen because my parents gave it to me for lunch and some other stuffs. If I buy this, there's no harm. So I decided that I buy this for Hasae. _"I buy for you" I said. Hasae hugged me and said "Thank you". I went to the cashier with Hasae. Suddenly, the cashier said "Be careful with this musical box, it will bring you somewhere that you can't even imagine". _This cashier is insane! _Hasae looked at me in a strange way. _Is it true, what the cashier says?_

**Is it true? Or the cashier is insane? Just read the next chapter and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece World**

Ayumi POV

We went out from the antique shop. "I think that cashier is insane" Hasae said, "Same, anyway is raining!" I said. "We are going to get wet! Anyway, our bicycle is wet already!" Matsu said. Suddenly, we saw a black car coming in our way. _Wait, I recognize that car! That person in the car is Norahi. Norahi is our worst enemy, she always think that she is so perfect! _Anyway, she's coming in our way. She drove faster and nearer to the puddle in front of us. She drove faster when she reached the puddle. _Oh shit, she wants to make us wet! _I was about to push my friends back but it was too late. The water splash at us. "You bitch!" I shouted. "Just forget about that half bitch and witch!" Kagami said, "She not a half bitch and witch, she's a fully bitch and witch" Matsu said. "Just shut up! Let's just run to our bicycle" Hasae said. We run to our bicycle. "Let's go to my house" Hasae said. We rode our bicycle to Hasae's house. Hasae's house is a wooden house. Even though, it is a wooden house but it is very nice.

Hasae POV

Finally, we reached my house. "You are back, my lady" Jima said. _Jima is my butler. Anyway, my parents are out, they went to USA because they have to do some stupid work. _"Here's your towel and this is your friends' towel" Kazumi said. _Kazumi is my maid. _"Let's go to my room" I said. All of us headed to my room. When we enter my room, Matsu and Kagami quickly went to my bed and lie down while Ayumi sit at my study table. "Guys, let's open this musical box!" I said. They nodded. I opened it. Inside the musical box, there's sign on it. It says : Do Not Read This Or Not You Will Be In A Place That You Cannot Even Imagined!

"Yu-yu, that's what the cashier said to us!" I said. "Just read it, idiot!" Matsu said, "Maybe is just a scam to scared both of you" Kagami said, she and Matsu laughed. "Fine, I will read it!" I said. I read it. After I finished read it, Kagami said "See, nothing happen". Suddenly, an earthquake shook the whole house. "What the hell! How could there be an earthquake!" Matsu shouted. Suddenly, we fall inside a hole, _where did that hole came from? _

Kagami POV

We fall inside the hole. Inside the hole, was like a slide because we were like sliding on something colourful. "What the hell happen?" Matsu said with a scared face. "Maybe the cashier is right" Ayumi said. "Shit! Hasae, why did you read it?" I shouted at her. "You and Matsu asked her to read just now so don't blame her!" Ayumi shouted back at me. "Guys, stop arguing! I think there's fire over there!" Hasae shouted. "So, what's the problem?" Matsu said, "Idiot Matsu! We are going inside that fire!" I shouted. We were coming nearer to the fire. "If anything happen to me, just tell my parents that I love them!" I said, "Don't be stupid! Just close your eyes!" Ayumi said. We went in to the fire. Suddenly, I heard Hasae shout. I quickly opened my eyes, "What's wrong, Hasae?" I asked, "Look down!" Hasae shouted. _Oh shit! We are falling down from the sky! I just hope that I am dreaming but I am not. _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we all shouted. "I just hope that we won't fall in to the sea" Matsu said. We all closed our eyes. Instead of falling in to the sea, we fall onto something hard and pain. I quickly open my eyes and I saw a yellow hair guy with weird eyebrows looking at me. I stand up and saw my friends standing up too.

Matsu POV

_I opened my eyes and saw all my friends standing so I follow them. Where the hell are we? _"Hasae! Where are we?" I asked. "Idiot, you are on our ship!" said the green haired guy. "Are you a marine or evil pirates?" asked the green haired guy. "We are not any marine nor pirates!" Ayumi shouted. "We are in the One Piece World" Hasae said. "The what world?" me and Kagami asked, "We are in the One Piece world!" Hasae said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I read the anime!" Hasae said. "Oh!" Kagami said. "The guy with the straw hat is Luffy, the guy who have the green hair is Zoro, the girl with the orange hair is Nami, the guy who has a long nose is Usopp, the guy who has weird eyebrows is Sanji, the girl with the black hair is Robin, the guy who wear tight underwear is Franky, the small little reindeer is Chopper and the skeleton is Brooke" Hasae said. "How do you know us that well" Nami asked, "She is an otaku" I replied. "Just tie them up" Zoro said. They tie us up. _Will they believe us if we say that we are from the real world and we were transported in to the One Piece World._

**Will the straw hat pirates believe them?**

**Read the next chapter and find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Marines Captain is my oc.**

**Please believe US!**

Hasae POV

"We are not pirates nor marines!" Matsu shouted, "Give us proof!" Zoro shouted back. "We have no proof but we were transported here by an old musical box" I said, "Where's the musical box?" Robin asked, "We don't know, where is it!" Kagami replied. "I just wished the musical box is here" Ayumi said. Suddenly, the musical box fall from the sky. "Open it and you will see a sign" I said. Luffy opened it and said, "There's no sign". "Don't lie to us" Zoro said. Suddenly, a bomb attacked the ship, it was the marines. "Who the hell is that?" Matsu asked, "They are the marines, they hate the pirates" I replied. The marines jump onto the straw hat ship. One of the marine cut the rope that was tied to us. He quickly carried Kagami but I kick his leg. "We have to go from here because they are having a fight!" Ayumi shouted, "That's it, I need a sword!" Matsu shouted back. She quickly stole Zoro's sword, "Oh mister, I borrow your sword for awhile" Matsu said. Matsu fight with them. Ayumi and me wanted to run away but we saw a marine harassing Kagami, I wanted to go and help Kagami but Sanji kicked him.

Kagami POV

A marine harassed me but Sanji kicked him, "I won't let any lady be harassed by a marine or anybody" he said. _I really wanted a guy like that, like Sanji. _"Hurry up, Gami-chan" Hasae shouted. I saw Matsu fighting with the marines but I saw someone behind her, trying to hit her with the wood. "Matsu! Look behind you!" I shouted at Matsu. By the time, she looked back, it was too late. The marine hit her with the wood and she blacked out, they quickly carried her to their ship. "Matsu!" we shouted. _Oh no, the marines have just kidnapped Matsu. _"Please help us save our friend!" I said, "Why should we help you?" Zoro said with his sarcastic voice. "What if your friend has been kidnapped by some random asshole, would you save your friend?" Ayumi said, "If you don't believe us, is ok but please help us to save our friend" Hasae said.

Ayumi POV

The straw hat pirates looked at each other, they make a big circle and discussed. "Fine, we help you and we will try our best to believe you guys" Nami said. "Thank you" Kagami said. "What's your name?" Robin asked, "My name is Ayumi, this is Kagami and Hasae" I said while pointing at Kagami and Hasae, "And the one who has been kidnapped is Matsu" Hasae said. "I'm going to the kitchen and cook" Sanji said, "May I follow?" Kagami asked. "Of course, you can, Kagami" Sanji replied, "You can call me Gami-chan! Everybody calls me that!" Kagami squeak. _I think Kagami has fallen head over heels. _"Where are we going?" I asked, "We are going to the marines place, it will take 2-3 days to get there" Nami said. "Oh" I said with my sad voice. I saw Luffy, he quickly went inside the cabin and I followed his back.

**Matsu in the Marine's Ship**

"Let go of me" I shouted. They brought me inside a big room; I saw a guy and a lady making out. "Boss, we bring some prisoner" the person said, "Leave her there and baby, please go out" their boss said and the lady also leaved the place. "My name is Daichi and I am the captain, what's your name?" he said, "Why should I tell you my name, bastard!" I shouted, he quickly slaps me. "Don't disobey me, pretty girl with a short hair! Now take out your clothes!" he shouted. _Pervert! I would never take out my clothes! _"I will never take out my clothes!" I shouted, "Fine, I will take it out for you!" he said, he goes nearer to me. "Fine! I will do it unless you untie my hands!" I said. He asked his crews to untie me. After they untie me, I quickly punch his crews' face and run away. I quickly run away from him and his crews. _I need a freaking place to hide. _I saw a room and quickly went in there. _Phew! That was close! What the hell is this!_

**Who's room did Matsu go in and what happen when Ayumi followed Luffy to his room? Read and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Matsu meet a new friend! Who's her new friend?**

Matsu POV

_Who's freaking room is this? Is so pink, my least favourite colour. _ "Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"You are in my room" I heard someone's voice. "Who are you? Are you an angel or devil?" I asked, "I'm just here, idiot girl" the voice said. Suddenly, the same lady from the captain's room came out from the curtain. I saw a knife on the dressing table and quickly take it.

"Don't come near me or I kill you!" I shouted, "You want to kill me with that small knife" she said. I look at the knife and it shrink into a small knife. "What the hell! How did it become like this?" I asked, "Just some magic" she said.

"Are you some kind of wizard or witch?" I asked, "No idiot girl, my name is Misaki and I was forced to marry that shit bastard, oh yes, I have magical power but please don't tell anyone! I am a good person!" Misaki said, "Why are you forced to marry that asshole bastard" I asked curiously.

"The marines came to my village, my mum has some kind of good power, they want her but I don't want to loose her so I married him and my mum gave me this power. She told me to use this for good and help people to escape from the marines" Misaki said.

"Really?" I asked in a blur-blur way. "Of course, you are so cute for a 18 year old girl, Matsu!" she said. "How do you know my name" I asked again in a blur-blur way, "So cute, I told you that I have special power" she said with a laugh. "I'm sorry" I said, "You can stay with me here for awhile, I will try to help you escaped from this hell" she said.

**At The Straw Hat Ship**

Ayumi POV

Finally, we reached Luffy's cabin. I hide behind the door. I saw his waist, it has a big wound. His trying to put some medicine on his wound but he doesn't know which is the right medicine. He took the wrong one.

"Luffy! Stop!" I shouted at him. He looked at me weirdly.

"I will help you!" I said. I took the right medicine and a plaster to cover his wound. Suddenly, he holds my hand.

I looked up. Our eyes lock. Luffy and me lunged forward, we were about to kiss. Suddenly, Zoro dashed in and shouted "Hey Luffy! Is time to eat and the food is meat! Your favourite!".

Luffy jumped joyfully and ran outside with Zoro. _Zoro has just spoilt it all! What did I just say! I can't fall in love with him!_

_**Flashback**_

_We went inside the fire. Suddenly, we heard a voice. We opened our eyes and we saw a blonde haired girl wearing a long white dress._

"_Who are you?" Matsu asked in her blur-blur way._

"_I am the guardian for this 2 world. You are going inside the One Piece World. Remember this, if you want to get out from this One Piece World, you girls can never fall in love or not you will be stuck in the One Piece World forever!" the blonde haired girl said and she disappeared._

_**Present**_

Kagami POV

I looked at Sanji. _What a cute guy! Maybe his the guy that I am waiting for, the one who can cook and protect me._

"Sanji, what is this dish called" I asked him while pointing at the dish.

"Oh, this dish is called lasagna asparagus" he said with his sweet voice.

"Can I eat it?" I asked politely.

"No! This is for Nami-swan!" he said angrily.

_Stupid Nami! She destroy my life! Nami, you will get my revenge! I hate you, Nami! _

I walked out angrily. "Nami!" I shouted at her. I saw she was talking with Hasae.

"What is it, Kagami?" she asked curiously.

"You ask me why! You steal Sanji from me! I will kill you with my bare hands!" I shouted at her angrily and I snatched Zoro's sword.

"Kagami! Please don't get mad!" Hasae said while she blocked me from killing Nami. Suddenly, Ayumi came.

I pushed Hasae and I marched forward to Nami angrily. I went closer to Nami and I point the sword at her.

**Will Kagami kill Nami? Can someone stop her? Just read the next chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We Are Going To Save You Matsu!**

Ayumi POV

_Stupid Kagami! She forgot what did the blond haired lady said! _

"Kagami! Stop! Don't be crazy!" I shouted at her angrily because she's acting like a child who is obsessed with lollipops.

She lets go of the sword and she sit on the ground and said "Why am I acting like this?". She looks up to Nami and said "I'm so sorry, Nami! I was just crazy!". Nami offered her hand for her to stand up.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagami said to Nami, Hasae and me.

"Is ok" we replied. We hugged her. After that, we went to the kitchen and eat.

Hasae POV

I ate the food, it was delicious. Sanji is truly an expert cook.

"Wow! This food is so delicious, Sanji!" I said to him and hugged him.

"Look at Sanji face, everybody!" Nami shouted out loud.

"Pervert ero cook!" Zoro mumbled to himself.

"Shut up! You marimo! You are just jealous because no girl will hugged you like Hasae-chwan!" Sanji said.

I quickly let go of him and continue eating like a mad lady.

"Shut up! You ero cook! You wanna fight!" Zoro shouted out loud angrily.

Kagami POV

This two people is making me insane. Can't they just shut up!

"Stop it! You idiots!" I shouted out loud angrily. "If you guys want to argue, please please please argue outside!"

"Gami-chwan, how about you become my cheerleader?" Sanji asked sweetly.

"Shut up! I have no appetite talking to you or that stupid swordsman!" I shouted out loud angrily and I stomped my feet to the girls' cabin.

**This isn't a POV**

"See! You make Gami-chwan go back to the girls' cabin, you ugly marimo!' Sanji shouted at Zoro.

"Hey, ero cook! When did I talk to her!" Zoro shouted back at Sanji.

"Let's go before they piss me off" Ayumi said to Robin. They walked around the ship like lazy idiots while Hasae busy looking at Nami's map.

"Nami-san! When will we reach The Marines Place?" Hasae asked politely.

"Maybe, the day after tomorrow" Name replied back.

"Hey! Look! Nami, I think that's The Marines Place!" Luffy shout.

"How did we get to The Marines Place so fast?" Nami asked herself. "That's weird, wait! That's a gigantic rock, idiot!"

"Oh!" Luffy said. "Usopp, hurry up and get ready to bomb that stupid rock!"

"Hiya captain! Franky, get the bomb ready!" Usopp shouted at Franky. "The bomb is ready and BOMB THAT ROCK!"

BAM BOOM BAM

The rock fell into pieces. Hasae catches one piece of rock.

"Wow! This rock is amazing, I better kept it." Hasae thought to herself. She quickly went into the girls' cabin.

**The Marines Ship**

Matsu POV

"Did you find a plan how to get me out from this hell?" I asked Misaki while crossing my arms.

"Actually, I have an idea." Misaki said happily. "I will make your hair grow longer so that nobody recognize you".

"Are you sure?" I asked her curiously. Suddenly, my hair sparkle. Now my hair grew longer. "Is it permanent?"

"I think it is permanent" Misaki said while sweat dropping.

"What! Are you crazy! Who will recognize me!" I shouted at her angrily.

"Cute! Let's get out from here!" Misaki said.

We went out from her room. She asks me to follow her to get a boat. Finally, we found the place where they always put their boat. Misaki seduce the person who takes care of the boats. After she seduces him, she punches his stomach and the person spaced out.

"Now, go!" Misaki shouted at me.

I went in the boat, I held my hand for her and said "Come down and escape from this hell"

"Is ok! I need to stay here, if the marines catch any girl or boy, I can save them! Now go!" Misaki shouted at me while the marines dragged her back.

I row the boat and went out from that hell. _I feel totally guilty leaving her behind but I promise that I will come back and save Misaki._

I row the boat for 3 days. I heard my stomach grumble because I didn't eat for 3 days. Suddenly, a big ship with a goat head on it came closer to my boat. _Wait! I recognize that boat! That's the straw hat pirates boat! Ayumi, Kagami and Hasae must be in there, enjoying their meal. _

"Guys!" I shouted out loud.

**Will they realize that Matsu is down there or they crashed into her? Please review.**

**Author Note : I won't be writing a few chapters this week because I have to do some school work. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry, I never upload my story because I'm totally lazy to write and I have to go to high school and graduate and everything. Living a teenage life is hard but sometimes fun. LOL**

We have to go home

Kagami POV

I heard a scream coming from the bottom of the ship. I quickly investigate the place and looked down. I saw a long hair girl waving at me and she has the same face like Matsu.

"Guys, there's a girl calling for help over there!" I pointed at the mysterious girl.

We throw a rope for her to climb up and she was panting and her stomach was grumbling because she was hungry and tired. She really do have the same face like Matsu

~No POV~

The mysterious girl hugged Ayumi, Kagami and Hasae. "Guys, I'm glad that I'm back!"

"Who are you?" Kagami asked curiously while scratching her head

"You're Matsu!" Hasae jumped up and down

Matsu hugged Hasae tightly. "You're right!"

"Your hair grow so fast" Ayumi takes a rubber band and ties Matsu's hair

"Oh, some magic happened to my hair last few days" Matsu smiled and looked at the sky

"Robin, more girls are on the crew and we are not the only..on…e!" Nami could not finish her sentence because another pirate ship attacked them

"What ship is this call?" Ayumi asked Hasae and Ayumi disappeared.

"Ayumi, where are you?" Hasae shouted for her name

Ayumi POV

_Where the hell is this place?_

_Wait! This is my room! How did I get here? NO! My friends are trapped in the One Piece World. This is really insane_

_Please bring me to the One Piece World!_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

My door crack opened and it was my mum.

"Ayumi, I was worried sick about you!" My mum hugged me tightly

"Mum, I really cannot breathe!" I struggled

"Where were you and your friends disappeared?"

"You mean we disappeared!" my mum nodded

"Mum, I have to go first!"

I rushed to the front door and rode my bicycle to Kagami's house. I knocked Kagami's house door and Mrs Ihiuna opened the door

"Oh, Ayumi! Are you here to see Kagami?" Mrs Ihiuna asked me

"Yes, of course!"

"Didn't you know that Kagami, Hasae and Matsu died during the field trip?"

"Are you sure that they died?"

"Yes, this is the way to the cemetery" Mrs Ihiuna handed me a paper

I thanked Mrs Ihiuna and quickly rode my bicycle to the cemetery. I saw Kagami, Hasae and Matsu name on the cemetery stone. They are really dead. No, it can't be!

~One Piece World~

After they finished fight with the pirates, they went to have dinner but still curious where did Ayumi disappeared

"Did anybody see Ayumi today?" Luffy asked angrily

Hasae raised her hand up. "I was talking to her and _Poof!_ She disappeared!"

"That's weird. Nothing like this happen before" Robin said while finding her book

Luffy stood up and her raven hair covered his eyes. "I have no appetite to eat without Ayumi!"

He walked away. All of them looked at him, dumbfounded except for Robin, Nami and Matsu.

Robin went to the girls' cabin. Nami and Matsu followed her while the others stay and enjoy their meal

~Girls Cabin~

Robin sat on her bed and read the book called 'The Spell To One Piece World'.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Nami asked her

"Oh, I'm reading a spell how did the girls ended up in here"

"Really! You are reading that! Let me read!" Matsu quickly went to Robin and looked at the book

"I think Ayumi was sent back to the real world because she never fall in love with anyone" Robin read the first sentence of the book

"I didn't fall in love with an…." Suddenly, Matsu disappeared

"Matsu and Ayumi has been sent to the real world, thinking that their friends are dead" Robin said to Nami

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ayumi think that her friends are dead because they died in an accident and now Matsu thinks her friends are dead. They were to the real world but in a different part of the world" Robin explained

"So, you are telling me that Kagami and Hasae is in love with someone"

"Nami, is totally obvious that Kagami love Sanji"

"I agreed"

"But I'm not sure with Hasae" Robin tried to think who does Hasae like

"The most obvious love story is that Luffy love Ayumi" Nami said but her heart felt very pain when she said that word. She wanted to cry but she hold her tears

"Nami, you're hurt aren't you?" Robin touched her forehead

"I'm totally fine, Robin!" Nami quickly sleeps on her bed.

"Sure, you will be ok? Then, I'll go out first" Robin left the room

Nami POV

I know why my heart felt very pain because I really truly love Luffy but he love Ayumi. His heart has no space for me.

~Flashback of Nami love to Luffy~ (No POV)

"Luffy, stop acting idiotic!" Nami hits Luffy's head

"Nami, is very pain!" Luffy rubs his head

"Whatever!" Nami stomped her feet to the kitchen

"Nami-chwan, this special ice cream is only for you" Sanji handed Nami, a scoop of ice cream

"Thank you, Sanji-kun" Nami said sweetly

They had a nice lunch.

~ A few days has passed~

Nami stopped hitting Luffy's head for no reason. Her heart was softened for Luffy and she doesn't know the reason why but Robin know the reason why.

~Girls Cabin~

Nami kept throwing her pillow to the wall and also covered her face with the pillow.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Robin purposely asked because she knows the reason why.

"I don't know what I'm doing! I kept on thinking about Luffy and also I day dream about Luffy getting married with another lady and my heart really hurt"

"I know what happen to you, Nami. You are in love with Luffy"

"Robin, no way! I'm not in love with an idiot!"

"Anyway, you are!" Robin smiled

"But somehow his a cute guy" Nami blushes and giggled

"Nami, you just blushed!"

"Oh shit! NOOOOOO!"

"Take this book and read it!" Robin handed Nami a book about romance and she walked out from the room

~A few weeks later in the girls cabin~

Nami took out the book that Robin gave her. The book was called 'How To Deal With Love'

She opened the first page and read the sentence out loud. "If you are in love with an idiot means that you are smart'

"Really? I am smart" Nami thought to herself

Next sentence, "If you blushes frequently, it means that you love him for a very long time but you never realize the love in your heart"

"Is it true?" Nami thought to herself again

Nami wanted to read the third sentence but then Robin dashed in the room and Nami quickly hide the book under her pillow. "What's wrong, Robin?"

"There's 4 different girls outside!"

~Present~ (Nami POV)

I quickly took out a picture frame Luffy and hugged it. Maybe Ayumi is the right girl for him. I know that I'm not the right girl because I saw everything when she help to clean Luffy's wound.

I was there. They lunged forward and almost kiss, I wanted to close my eyes. Luckily, Zoro came in and Ayumi was mad because she loves Luffy but never realize the love. But I still don't get it, how did she get back to her real world

If I was meant with someone else, than that's fate, I have to accept it even though I can't because Luffy is my first love and my last love

**Pity Nami! I hate you, Ayumi because you still Luffy from Nami. LOL, I'm scolding my own oc. P**


End file.
